


Anime One Shits/Shots

by LenaLight



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), Haikyuu!!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLight/pseuds/LenaLight
Summary: Hi these are old anime one shots I made like years ago on wattpad And I did a lot of Y/N  so Just a warning; they’re really bad. I’d prob randomly add chapters to this and if you like it then thx :). They’re all fluffy but i might add some angst stories later on. Ok uh enjoy my dry ass sense of humor (no srsly my humor was as dry as Killua and Gon around Hisoka hAHAH I’m sorry) I’m prob going to regret this in the near future cus my writing was just so horrible and cringy back then (I’m pretty sure it still is hah) so I’m a clown. Lmao enjoy
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sebastian Michaelis/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Black Butler-Sebastian Michaelis/Reader

It's 2019 and I think I'm depressed. 

I'm a disappointment to my family, I'm pretty sure my friends hate me and worst of all, I don't have a boyfriend. 

Oh yeah, I also self diagnosed myself with anxiety too because I searched up the symptoms on YouTube and I have like, 75% of those symptoms. Ugh, I've got depression and anxiety my life sucks. 

I made a Tik Tok about my crappy life, and then I laid down on the floor of my bedroom and cried.

"Damn, I wish I had a boyfriend. I'd literally sell my soul or something for a hot E Boy boyfriend." 

My notifications went off on my iPhone X. See, my parents don't even love me enough to get me an iPhone 11. I'll never have friends now because I'm so uncool.

I checked my phone and saw that my guy friend texted me. 

StUpId hOe 🤪✨   
U free on Friday nxt week? Wanna go see a movie or smth lol

"Okay, let me make myself clear. Damn, I wish I had a boyfriend. I'd literally sell my soul or something for a hot E boy boyfriend." 

Suddenly, a black, demon like figure in heels appeared in the corner of my room. To be honest, it was absolutely killing it in those heels. Go demon thing, you slay. "Pardon, but did you say hot, E boy boyfriend?" It said in a thick British accent. It would've been kinda cute if it came from a hot E boy, but NO. No hot guy ever magically appears in my room, instead I get this thing.

"AHHH! Oh my god, it's my sleep paralysis demon!" I screamed. 

"Excuse me? Sleep paralysis demon?! I think you're mistaken. I'm here to grant your wish." It said. It seemed kind of offended. Oops. 

"Woah so your like...a genie or something?" I asked. "You don't look like a genie." 

"Something of the sort. I'm a demon, I'll grant your wish in exchange for your soul after you die." It said. 

"Okay, weird, black genie creature. I want a hot E boy boyfriend!" I responded. Wait, a demon? What's he going to do with my soul once I die? Damn it, I definitely screwed myself over! Oops!

"Yes, my darling." It said as it gave me a deep bow. 

"Wait, darling?! You're definitely not going to be my boyfriend. I mean, no offense but your just not my ty-" At that moment, the genie transformed into a man dressed head to toe in black. He looked up at me and I saw his face. Oh god, he was hot. 

"Oh em gee." I said as I looked him up and down, kinda checking him out. He had a nice butt. At that moment, I forgot all about the fact this guy is a demon and there's probably going to be huge consequences. Well, I live life to the fullest! Shoot, I probably look like an idiot right now. I sat on my bed in a somewhat sexy and seductive position. "And what's your name, cUtIe?"

"My name is whatever my master wishes it to be." He responded. Ooooh! I'm his master now. I smirked as I thought about all the things I could do with him...mhm.

We could go to the movies, go on dates of course. Only cutesy couple stuff. Fluffy love! What else? 

"You mean, you haven't got a name? I can give you a name, whatever I want?" I asked as I thought about all the possible names I could give him. 

"Yes." He responded. Oh yes, I've got the perfect name for him!

"Okay! Your name is Noen! Noen Eubanks!" I shouted. Yay! I've got a boy hotter than the sun and he's named after a Tik Tok E boy!

"How about Sebastian instead?" He said. I sighed. 

Noen is obviously good but Sebastian is kinda hot. I mean it sounds sophisticated but seXy. Y'know? 

"Okay, nice to meet you, Sebastian. I'll call you...Sebas-Chan bails!" 

"Sebastian Michaelis." 

"Okay fine. SEBAS-CHAN MICHAELIS!"

***

I was scrolling through TikTok when my boyfriend, Sebas-Chan decided to choke me. 

He's not trying to kill me or anything, it's because I've taught him how to be a proper E Boy. He's actually a really quick learner and a really good E Boy. I mean, he's got the chains, the middle part and everything now.

"(Y/N), what is this...TikTok, you're always on?" He asked. Oh my gosh, I've been waiting for this moment for so long. Now that he's a proper E Boy, I can finally...

"Sebas-Chan, come here." I said as I pulled my phone out, ready to make a new TikTok. 

"Excuse me, (Y/N) but could I borrow your phone for a moment?" He asked. "Okay, but hurry up I want to make more TikToks."

He grabbed my phone and ran out the door. I was afraid he might steal it but then I remember that we made a contract so if he did steal it I could probably just sue him right? 

*****

"Young master!" 

"What is it Sebastian? I gave you a holiday, don't bother me." 

"My lord, please be in my TikTok video." 

"Okay, fine. If that'll get you to go away. I have places to be." 

"I look really intimidating until I smile check!"

"..."

*****  
"Greetings, (Y/N). I have returned!" Sebastian exclaimed as he shut the door behind him. 

"Quick, Sebas Chan! We have to make it official!" I shouted. I took my phone back from him and went on TikTok.

"Ready, and..."

"RELATIONSHIP CHECK!"


	2. Banana Fish-Ash Lynx/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) is all about saving the turtles and using less plastic. She even bought a hydroflask to play her part. But when she comes across a boy who was so disrespectful and ignorant as to use a plastic straw, her heart broke for all the turtles out there. Unknowingly, she had saved more than just the turtles.

"Sksksk, and I oop!" (Y/N) exclaimed as she strutted down the streets, hydroflask swinging in the breeze. She was in Chinatown, for some reason. She felt like eating Chinese food and thought she could find something Chinese from Chinatown, of course.

She came across this quaint little restaurant and decided to try it. It looked sweet. 

She entered the restaurant and was greeted by a tall guy with a purple mohawk. She decided that she quite liked him. He was hip and trendy.

"Sksksk, oh my gosh, your mohawk! You look like a pineapple. I love it, and I oop!" She stated. "Here, have a scrunchie. I've got extra." 

(Y/N) took a scrunchie off of her wrist to give to the nice guy with the hip hairstyle, but suddenly remembered the Corona virus and how it was spreading around. (Y/N) Thought for a moment, but then remembered that she wanted to die and decided at that moment that she wasn't a racist. (Y/N) Loved all Chinese people more than she loved turtles.

She entered the restaurant and the Mohawk guy went to talk to this blonde boy with a drink. He was the only one other than her in the restaurant. The boy wasn't as hip as the guy with the Mohawk, but he was definitely cute. (Y/N) stood there admiring his features and watched as he took a sip out of his drink. And how perfect he looked doing it.

(Y/N) audibly gasped. She stared in horror as he mercilessly chugged down the drink. 'No, this couldn't be...' she thought. 

She angrily stomped towards the blonde boy, Birkenstock's noisily coming in contact with the ground. When she was in front of him, she accusingly pointed a finger at him.

"You!" She screamed. "How dare you!"

He looked at her for a moment, then simply ignored her and continued talking. They seemed to be talking about something important, something about a mind controlling drug? A weapon that can kill whilst leaving no trace of murder, a so called suicide...something about bananas...? Oh, and fish too. 

(Y/N) reflected upon her actions. Maybe she shouldn't intervene? 

(Y/N) just watched as the cute boy took another huge gulp of the drink. She wanted to smack him to hell with her hydroflask. Justice upon turtles.

No. Whatever they were talking about can wait. There are millions and I don't mean thousands, I mean millions of turtles out there. Suffering because of us heartless humans. How dare we. How dare he. How can one be so cruel, as to allow these poor creatures to suffer? Do we enjoy seeing them simply writhe around in pain? Why is it that one cannot take the effort of simply purchasing a hydroflask. (Y/N) did, so why can't you? 

(Y/N) sucked in her breath dramatically, lungs expanding before reaching into her bag. She pulled out a foldable metal straw and threw it at the cute blonde boy, aiming right at his head. Maybe, if it hit him hard enough the fact that so many turtles around the world were dying would somehow inch it's way through his thick skull. "Save the turtles!" She shouted as she ran out of the restaurant.

She hadn't eaten yet, she hadn't even sat down and taken her order. But if one less meal for her meant one more turtle for the world, then it was worth an empty stomach. 

(Y/N) looked off into the distance and wiped away a single tear, glistening in the sunlight. She raised her fist to the sky, symbolizing peace and justice upon the turtle nation. A bold sacrifice made by a brave warrior. 

Back at the restaurant, Ash held the straw in his hand. He decided it could be a good weapon, not very suitable for combat but he could maybe stick it up somebody's arsehole in times of a crisis. 

He folded it and then tucked it into his chest pocket. He figured, since Dino is always up his arse, metaphorically and literally speaking, why not?

*Ash gets into random gunfight woot woot*

Ash ducked behind a wall to take cover from the bullets flying towards him. His heartbeat quickened.

He took his pistol out and reloaded. Aiming for the head, he pulled the trigger three times. Three men fell to the ground, blood pooling around their heads. 

He made a run for it, his work here was done. Max was driving the getaway car, Eiji was in the back and Shorter was being preserved in some sort of alien-like capsule getting experimented on. Ash got in and they made their way downtown, driving fast. 

Ash placed a hand on his chest as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Sometimes, even he gets a little worn out. 

He felt something in his chest pocket. It was the metal straw that odd girl had given him like, a week ago. Well, she didn't exactly give it to him, considering the fact that she threw it right at his head.

He took it out of his pocket and examined it closely. Unfortunately, he hadn't gotten the opportunity to use it in...combat. Yet. So he just carried it around with him. 

The straw was bent in an unnatural way, but Ash figured it was because it was foldable. Yes, he had an IQ of 200, but when it came to stupid things like this, it was like one of the zeros had been taken away. 

He flailed the straw around a little, just to try get it to unravel. He finally found out that it was in fact, a straw. That could fold. A simple contraption. 

The straw was dented. Embedded in it was a single bullet. Ash had been shot in the chest, but the metal straw had saved him! Of course it had, it was stainless steel.

Ash blinked. He clutched the straw in his hand and remembered the girl who well, saved his life. He couldn't really remember her face, since he payed little attention to her at the time. She was kind of obnoxious and psychotic too. She probably had Tourette's syndrome, or some sort of mental disorder, explains why she 'sksksked' so much. 

But. She was sweet. And she did give him a straw which somehow saved his life. Or maybe just a trip to the hospital. 

Ash blinked again. He decided that the straw had little value, now that it was damaged so severely. He chucked it out the window of the van. But he appreciated it, nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you made it through the whole thing. If so, I’m so sorry you had to sit through that. (Or lay, or stand, but honestly who reads fanfiction standing up, not judging!) Really sorry for that heh


	3. Haikyuu!!-Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Valentine’s Day and Oikawa wakes up feeling bright as ever knowing full well of all the love letters he’s received. He’s confident his valentine this years going to be his childhood best friend, Iwaizumi Hajime. But much to Oikawa’s dismay he’s in for a shock.

It was Valentine's Day today. Oikawa checked his mailbox, looking specifically for a letter from Iwa-Chan. "Iwa-Chan is so mean! He didn't send me a letter!" Oikawa whined. He sifted through the tons of letters his fans had sent him, before something caught his eye. 

He grabbed the letter and took it out of the mailbox. It wasn't a letter from Iwa-Chan. 

It was from...Ushijima? "Ushijima?" Oikawa questioned. "How does he know my address? How do all these girls know my address?" 

Oikawa closed his mailbox and brought the letter with him into his house. He went up to his room and shut the door behind him, searching for a letter opener. 

Oikawa found it and opened the letter. Inside was a poem. A poem is sweet, but Ushijima is scary. Oikawa thought that the letter might be drugged or something. Maybe Ushijima is an alien and is planning to abduct him, this is a trap. That would be pretty cool, he thought as he began to read the poem.

Dear Oikawa, 

Roses are red,   
This line ends with a comma,   
You should've come to shiratorizawa. 

Oikawa's eyebrow twitched. He tore the letter into pieces before dropping it into the trash bin. 

"Never!" He exclaimed. Oikawa spent the rest of his Valentine's Day alone, watching volleyball matches on his laptop.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I can’t even lmao. I was so dumb haha


End file.
